dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Draconiara/Tiny Monsters?
To all the people hating on this game, and Team Lava, because of failures in breeding and supposedly bad customer service, I have a story to tell you. Read on and leave any comments below. Thanks. As many of you, my fellow Dragon Story players, know, last November, I broke my old Android phone, a Samsung Galaxy S2 Epic, and went through HELL getting a replacement for it as fast as possile for many reasons, mainly due to having no offline contact with my Fiance, who lives in the United Kingdom, while I reside in the USA (Unfortunately) without it, and to quickly return to my three favorite App Games: Dragon Story, Tiny Monsters, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Upon replacing my cellphone and activating it, I quickly downloaded the three aforementioned App Games from the Google Play Store. I contacted Team Lava at Knj00's suggestion, and the others who replied also, to my question about restoring my game due to my circumstances regarding the impossibility of the usual method of transferrence because my old handheld was unusable in any way and had become missing somehow also. They responded with a few questions and I answered them honestly. Within about an hour, MAYBE two hours, I had my beloved island returned to me once more! I happily restarted MLP: FIM from scratch. Eventually, I started Tiny Monsters again. I would soon find out just how bad TinyCo truly is. I wrote them, explaining my situation. They responded rather slowly. I said, in my initial email about this situation, the following: "My old phone broke and disappeared. I would like my account back. Its called Ackworth. I just miss my old island. I had a lot of Mythic and rare monsters. Thank you. I also do NOT have the info asked in app for the old phone, so I just need it restored. Thank you." ' I recieved first an automated response. I answered honestly all that I could. I got then a response from some person named Tam-Anh, which was lazy, sounded like they were lying, and said the following: ''"Tam-Anh: ''I looked up your Kingdom name and could not find a match in our system. Is there anything else I can look up for you? H'' ''Preferably, I need the PlayerID or Kingdom name for both your old and new devices in order to do this.'' ''To find your PlayerID, open the Help FAQ from within the app. At the top you'll see:'' ''PlayerID: of letters and numbers'' ''You can tap and hold on the PlayerID to copy it to your clipboard. Please send that my way in a reply to this email.'' ''If you don't have your old device, please provide us with your old Kingdom name. If your game was previously attached to your Facebook account, send me your Facebook profile URL. It should read: www.facebook.com/________________'' ''Once we have either two valid PlayerIDs, Kindgom names or Facebook URLs, we can perform the transfer shortly. To ensure we're transferring the correct game, please also confirm what level your old Tiny Castle game was on.'' ''Thank you!'' ''Best, Tam-Anh"'' One, why should I have to provide real-life information or even another game's information ''JUST'' to get my Tiny Monsters game returned? Two, I know they were lying. I had written the name down and looked. Three, I played Tiny Kingdom ''VERY RARELY'''''! I ignored the email and just redid the game, but I have begun to notice a bit of a major issue or two in the game. It lags horribly and I keep getting common monsters and even outright clones of those I breed. Not only that, but I looked up their version of a Nest, called a Nursery, to see the full list of Upgrade Costs. Here is what I found: WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THIS?! Its SO EXPENSIVE for us Android users. Up to FIVE TIMES the amount of iOS users. Also, their verson of Gold, Diamonds, are so ridiculous. Look at this: Even FOOD AND COINS are bought with REAL money! No exchange should you happen to manage saving up the PITIFUL amount of free Diamonds you get, as Team Lava does with Gold here on Dragon Story. Coins: The amount of coins and food varies by your in-game level at the time of purchase and is the following: Food: This is RIDICULOUS. I am appalled by their customer service and how greedy they are. Team Lava is GENEROUS and helpful too by comparison. For example, I hatched a few days ago a Dusk Monster. There is a quest in the game to MAX OUT this thing. AT LEVEL ONE IT REQUIRES 200 FOOD FOR ONE FEEDING. That means to get it to level 2 requires 800 FOOD. Grand total needed food for this... THING is 36,800! To my knowledge, not many dragons here need that much food, if any! The "reward" for this quest? A miniscule ten Diamonds and FIFTY experience points! After that Dusk THING, I have gotten commons and clones. I get that commons are just that, COMMON, but to get them when I am trying repeatedly for something new is stupid. I play the game rarely now due to the horrid customer service and glitches. Let me know if any of you guys and gals play the game and any opinions you have below. Thanks. Category:Blog posts